In her life
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: She must be missing something ... but what? She has everything - the lightining behind the Sakura-tree. Kakasaku


**Kakasaku. Oneshot. **

**Don't own Naruto - enjoy nevertheless**

**||..IN HER LIFE..||**

* * *

He looked outside. It was storming again. NO wonder no one tried to get outside. It wasn't raining for one whole week – only thundering flashing lighting from now and then. But heaven only knew why it drew him outside. He looked at his longtime friend – Genma. The man looked back and sighed.

"Just don't get yourself killed." The senbon wielder sighed.

Kakashi only nodded and was out of his apartment, already walking down the streets. It was quiet. There was not a person outside; everyone was scared of the weather. The gods might be in anger, they whispered. Nonsense, the gods weren't angry – if they would be the "punishment" would be by far worse. On days like these he didn't even need his favorite book to block the noises out – there were none. He came to a park and walked through it. Silently, swiftly, until he finally found the small hill. Only a Sakura tree stood on top of it. Sitting down he let his thoughts drift to the girl … woman. She was 20 now and beautiful. And no one seemed to see her. Hell she was too good to be true, not only her figure but also her achievements. Already one of the top ANBU – but no one really seemed to see her.

"Maybe she's missing something." He mused.

He was staring at the Sakura tree, combing carefully through his mind in search of the solution. He found himself thinking of this ridiculous problem of her more often lately. His thoughts in general drifted a lot to her. So … what was she missing? It wasn't the brains – she beat Shikamaru in Shogi; it wasn't the strength – she got that from Tsunade; it wasn't the body either – hell every man who looked at her was drooling at her, and the number of her seduction missions spoke volumes; it wasn't the biting sarcasm either – which he made sure she got; so what the hell was it? She was so perfect! What could …?

It was then that suddenly a lighting flashed behind the Sakura tree, enlightening it and making it eerily beautiful and mighty.

"Lighting? Me?"

_I'm not missing in her life. I don't belong there. I'm not only 14 years her senior, I'm her ex-sensei, and teammate. I … _

Another flash. This time right into the Sakura tree. It caught fire.

_Exactly. I'll be hurting her and she'll die. _

He sighed and closed his eyes – massaging the brink of his nose. He didn't notice a person in the clearing, starting to perform a jutsu.

Only when he opened his eye again he witnessed Sakura swirling water around her as she ran towards the tree, leaping up gracefully and distinguishing the fire. A water-jutsu? Since when?

Exhausted the konoichi dropped on her knees in front of the tree. Standing up he came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It seemed as if the jutsus had used a lot of chakra. The unasked question hung in the air between them.

"Che. Like you've never copied jutsus before."

She had copied it?!

"It's not like anyone will notice it anyway."

"I do."

"Because you know."

***

That was how he had found out. On a night without rain, no one around, no one to realize how strong she really was. But they eventually would find out – in a situation much less calm than the one in which he had witnessed it.

***

It was in midst of a battle. The ANBU were too few and their opponents too many. Sakura stood next to him, trying with the rest to resist the huge waves of attackers – but it was useless, they were doomed to go down. Kakashi cursed. Suddenly his former student ripped off her mask and placed herself in front of the group. Her hands were flying so fast through the seals not even his sharingan could capture them all right. But it was too long to be healthy.

"SAKURA!" his call came too late – she was already finished.

"First stage: ODORO SHOHEKI!"

He had seen something similar, but he didn't remember when. Out of the ground spikes were emerging, making it impossible for the nin to move as the surrounded them. He realized that she was shivering – great it already took its toll; she stood her ground nevertheless.

"Second stage: NEKKO KANGOKU!"

Roots shot out of the ground, fixing the opponents on their spot, no one was moving. Not even the ANBU – even if it was out of a completely other reason. He could feel Neji's eyes boring through him and trying to figure out what the girl in front of him was doing; he would like to know himself.

"Third stage: KAZE YARI!"

He had no idea how she had done it, but she was … shooting spears out of the wind. He noticed Shikamaru going rigid next to him – he knew the technique. He did too, but he didn't know where he had seen it last time. The spears weren't visible for a long time, but took out every opponent, some were even hitting on a hidden nin in the trees. The looked awe stricken at the spectacle in front of them. And then he realized that she had just combined three jutsus.

Gaara's newest capturing jutsu, the root capturing jutsu of last missions missing nin and Temari's latest attack - the wind spears.

When every enemy had fallen to the ground, Sakura finally allowed her trembling feet to give in and fell on the ground ; vomiting blood. She fell to her right and Kakashi was the first at her side, immediately followed by Neji and Shikamaru, the other two team leaders with him and Sakura. He turned her and stared. Temari's jutsu had back-fired, piercing her with a wind spear.

"Are you crazy?" he scolded her, but he didn't know if he was able to hide his concern the way he would have liked to.

"It wasn't perfected." She smiled apologetically before she lost consciousness.

She had just taken out a group of 300 missing nin on her own. Carefully scooping her up he turned to Neji and Shikamaru, who were now in charge of the twenty ANBU.

"We're not far, she could make it. I want ten of us to check if all of them are dead. Five others who look for injuries and five who accompany me."

Shikamaru and Neji nodded and quickly picked five shinobi out. He was quicker at the hospital than he thought, letting Tsunade take over their student. Yet, he couldn't help but stay in the hospital – despite the fact that he hated them – and stay at her bed.

***

She looked so peaceful when she lay there. But it pained him not to hear her snide remarks, not to see her smile at small children, not to have her here to shut up his thoughts. He wanted to tell her so badly what he felt for her. That he saw her, that he knew how she felt not being seen, that he just … loved her … and that they could never be.

There were suddenly many people looking for her, leaving flowers, talking about her incredible powers. Yeah, suddenly everyone seemed to remind themselves of her, how "cute she was when she was still a child", how "she was once in our house and she was so helpful", how they all "knew that she was something special". Though there was a thing that stirred something inside of him; they also talked about how she really came after him.

Was this how he made her mighty? Like the flash the Sakura tree? That she copied copying from him? Was it really this?

It took one week until she finally woke up. She opened her eyes, looked at him and immediately smiled.

"Yo." He gave her an eye crinkle.

"Ka … Kakashi?"

"What is it … Sakura?"

"Get Tsunade, please."

He stood up and went for the shishou, bringing her to Sakura. The woman was lying still in her bed, moving her eyes across the room.

"Sakura. It's good to see you're awake." Tsunade greeted her and started a general check up.

"Shishou … what happened to my eyes?"

Kakashi turned around to his student. What was wrong with her eyes? Sure they were a bit glassy, but other than that she seemed fine …

"Sakura, you got hit by one of the wind spears, and you sure remember the spots … right?"

"Oh … but I can see …"

"How …?"

"Kakashi move … silently …"

He swished to the right and before he knew it she was behind him, gripping his neck and pressing to deathly points. Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned to Sakura.

"The chakra. I don't see your exact face … but I see the chakra lines."

So this was it. She was blind – clinically, but was able to see the chakra lines? She was creepy; he loved it nevertheless.

Sakura couldn't stop being a ninja. First of all it was her life, and secondly there was no reason: she didn't stumble around blindly. If anything she got better, being able to see the chakra points without Byakugan. At first no one suspected anything.

That was until she was asked to train with puppets and missed her target – puppets had no chakra that could give away their whereabouts. That was when the pink-haired konoichi had to give away her secret. But seeing as she had succeeded five missions up to then and the Hokage DID know of it, she was allowed to stay ANBU.

***

Kakashi would accompany her on every mission, being honored to fulfill them with the most popular konoichi of all time – even more popular than her shishou. _The blind blossom._ He was _the lightning thief_. He had never had a flashy name and just as he heard it the first time, he realized that he was more than content with being by her side and that this was it. This was how he had been missing in her life.

* * *

**It's more friendship than fluff^^ hope you liked it nevertheless ...**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews ... you see the green button, you just LOVE to click on green buttons and give Review ... I know it^^**

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


End file.
